The Beginning of Their Story
by Backyard Panda
Summary: Chie membenci hujan. Tapi pada hari itu, kelihatannya Yosuke bisa mebgubah pandangan Chie tentang hujan, juga tentang dirinya. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Atlus. Fic by me.

**WARNING! **OOC, gaje, typo. Maaf, saya author newbie, sodara-sodara m(_ _)m. Review sangat diterima ;;~;;

**Summary: **Chie membenci hujan. Tapi pada hari itu, kelihatannya Yosuke bisa mebgubah pandangan Chie tentang hujan, juga tentang dirinya. *nggak pinter buat summary, oTL*.

Enjoy~

**The Beginning of Their Story  
**

Hujan. Lagi-lagi air langit itu turun bergerombol menghempas bumi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tidak begitu deras memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhmu basah.

Seorang gadis berambut _brunette _terlihat sedang menunggu hujan reda di sebuah toko buku bekas. Bibir mungilnya terdengar mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kecil—mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa payung saat musim hujan begini—walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Irisnya yang selaras dengan warna rambut yang dimilikinya bergerak-gerak mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa di tumpanginya sampai ke rumah.

Nihil. Sudah hampir satu jam Ia berdiri di sana dan tetap saja tak ada orang yang bisa di tumpanginya.

"Aku benci hujan," keluhnya sambil melihat seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya saat ini. Basah. Ia menghela napas panjang. Cukup banyak hal yang membuat gadis itu membenci hujan. Dan seragamnya yang basah adalah satu dari sekian alasan yang Ia miliki.

"_Kring. Kring".  
_

Sang gadis menoleh, ingin tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Seorang pemuda seusianya menghentikan sepeda yang ia kendarai di depan gadis itu.

"Yo, Satonaka," sapanya. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku tidak bawa payung, Hanamura. Kau sendiri kenapa hujan-hujanan begitu? _Baka_," balas sang gadis.

"Ingin saja," pemuda yang di panggil Hanamura itu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Mau ku bonceng sampai ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tunggu hujan berhenti saja,'" tolak sang gadis.

"Oh, ayolah. Hujannya sudah tak begitu deras. Sekali-sekali main hujan nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku benci hujan," sekali lagi, kalimat itu muncul dari bibir gadis berambut _brunette_. Sebuah ungkapan sekaligus penolakan.

Sang pemuda Hanamura menyerah. Ia memakirkan sepedanya tak jauh dari tempat sang gadis memerhatikannya, kemudian ikut berdiri di samping sang gadis.

"Eh? Kau mau apa, Hanamura?"

"Yosuke saja."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Yosuke saja," Yosuke tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Err, yah. Baiklah, Yosuke," balas sang gadis, terlihat sedikit ekspresi ragu di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku memanggilmu Chie?" Yosuke memperlihatkan kembali cengirannya mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya dekat dengan wajah sang gadis.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja," gadis yang bernama kecil Chie itu reflek menjauhkan wajahnya. Yosuke tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" Chie menatap Yosuke sinis. "Ahaha. Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Yosuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia bersumpah sempat melihat warna kemerahan di wajah Chie dan memilih untuk menggigit lidahnya agar tidak merkata "_manis_".

"Jadi," Chie membuka percakapan kembali. "Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan berdiri disini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja menunggu sampai kau bisa pulang, nona," Yosuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Chie terdiam sebentar. Lalu senyum mengambang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Yosuke."

Yosuke bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat, semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. Ada perasaan menggelitik di hatinya. Ia menggigit lidahnya lagi dan memilih untuk membalas senyum gadis di hadapannya.

"Kalau hujan berhenti biar aku antar kau pulang," kata Yosuke. Chie mendelik. Kaget.

"Ah, eh. Buat apa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri kalau hujan sudah berhenti," jawab Chie dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit canggung.

"Err, yah.. Ingin saja," balas Yosuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Chie tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Yosuke kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, agaknya Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Chie. "Hehe, sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagi pula aku yang menawarkan."

Chie tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Yosuke? Mungkin hujan tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"... Kau tahu alasannya," Chie tersenyum lembut.

Yosuke lagi-lagi merasakan wajahnya menghangat, kali ini keliahatannya Ia tak berniat menyembunyikannya. "... Yah. Mungkin saja."

Dan dari situ lah cerita di antara keduanya pun dimulai.

_~Owari~_

* * *

ASTAGAAAA, APA INI!? Super pendek, non-konflik, gaje pula *garuk dinding. Mohon kritik dan saran teman-teman semua. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, aku cinta kalian semua~


End file.
